General slide fasteners are configured to engage or disengage fastener element rows of a fastener stringer with or from each other by sliding a slider and thus used as an opening and closing member for an opening of bags or the like.
Conventionally, a slider to which a function other than the opening and closing function is additionally imparted by partially changing a shape of sliders which has been typically used has been disclosed. For example, a slider in which shoulder mouth-sides of an upper blade and a lower blade of the slider are provided with side plates integrally extending therefrom to prevent jamming of a fabric is known (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Also, conventionally, a zipper guard which includes a support member attached to a guide post of a slider and a guard member attached to the support member to prevent a fabric on the periphery of the slider from being jammed into the slider is known (e.g., see Patent Document 2).
Further, conventionally, one in which an insertion mouth side of a lower blade of a body of a slider is extended and a sign board protruding higher than an upper blade assists guiding of an insert pin is known (e.g., see Patent Document 3).
In addition, conventionally, one in which an engaging portion is provided on a part of a body of a slider made of metal and a resin cover is attached to a lower surface of a lower blade of the body to prevent the lower blade from giving a cool feeling to a user is known (e.g., see Patent Document 4).